metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Emmerich
, or E.E. as she was known to her close friends and family, was Otacon's stepsister and Huey Emmerich's stepdaughter, and the designer of GW, Arsenal Gear's AI system. Biography Early life and career When she was young, Emma lived with her stepbrother, stepfather and mother, and was very happy, sharing a close relationship with her stepbrother (neither she nor Hal had any close friends, and as children they would play house and pretend to be husband and wife). However, at the age of 6, she became distanced from Hal after a tragic incident in which his father commited suicide by drowning and Emma herself nearly died. She was calling for Hal, but he didn't hear her (because he was sleeping with her mother, which Emma never knew), and thus didn't come to help. Emma was scarred by the experience and thus Hal and Emma became separated after the death. It was this incident which gave Emma an intense phobia of water. After that, Hal left home. Emma blamed him for abandoning her when she needed him most. After that she grew a deep resentment for her brother. After the accident, Emma's mother took her to England and raised her there. After returning home to England, her mother married Robinson, a businessman. Several years later, just before graduating from high school, Emma injured Robinson in self defense during an alleged sexual assault on her person.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Colonel: Just before graduating from high school, Emma injured Robinson in self-defense during an alleged (sexual) assault on her person. As a result of this incident, she followed in the footsteps of her stepbrother, and left home to enroll in Oxford, where she studied artificial intelligence and complex logic. At this point, she was extremely angered by the fact that her brother failed to protect her. Consequently, she lost all family connections and became extremely resentful. While attending Oxford, she was noted for her success in a deciphering event sponsored by British GCHQ. On January 24th 2000, Emma, one of the key members of a notorious cracker group, assisted in a signal data hacking assault on the NSA facility in Fort Meade, which suffered a total system shutdown for a 72-hour period. The result was a full review of NSA's safety measures, which in turn led to the decision to shift the data-gathering operations to an isolated location that would be safe from physical attack as well as cyber-terrorism (in other words, the start of the Arsenal Gear project). After the NSA attack, she was approached by the NSA for her computer genius which would be extremely useful in intelligence. Although she didn't join at first, the government leaked her the details of her brother's involvement in 2005. Having a chance to get back at her brother, she joined them. As a test of her skill she was involved as one of the key crackers (professional hackers) in an incident that is famous among hackers. In 2007, Emma leaked information about Metal Gear RAY to Philanthropy (Hal Emmerich's NGO) under the name E.E.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=21 As she grew up, Emma's remarkable talent for computers and technology became apparent. She was eventually recruited by the Patriots and set to work on programming a highly advanced AI called GW, which would be used by the Patriots to control the flow of digital information and the imparting of "memes" between the generations. Despite working for them, Emma knew very little about the organization and its aims. In 2009, the facility developing Arsenal Gear (the armed mobile fortress which would house the GW AI) was captured and Emma was held as a hostage. During her time as a hostage, the Sons of Liberty also injected a drug (artificially synthesized phenolbaribtol) into her system that rendered her unable to use her legs until it wore off to ensure that she did not attempt to escape. FOXHOUND operative Raiden was sent to rescue her, which he did after navigating a collapsed passage, which was flooded with water, and defeating Dead Cell member Vamp. During this time, Emma held out on her own by barricading herself in the locker room. Raiden rescued her after dispatching Vamp for the second time, although she was afraid that Raiden was a member of the terrorist group and trying to trick her into being relocated. She eventually realized that Raiden was trying to save her when he showed her his Codec nanomachines and that he was not a member of the Sons of Liberty. Despite this, however, she still stubbornly refused to swim as a means to escape, both due to her phobia of water and because she couldn't swim either way due to the drug still in effect in her system. Eventually, Raiden helped Emma to overcome her phobia and her handicap, and the two of them made it back to the stable section of the Big Shell. In order to meet with Solid Snake and Otacon, Emma had to cross a series of oil fences, since the main bridge connecting the two halves of the facility had collapsed due to the Raiden's previous fight with the terrorists' Harrier. Snake and Raiden defended her by covering her with their sniper rifles against Gun Cyphers and the guards, but as she neared the end of the final pipe, she was attacked by Vamp, who had survived two deaths as a result of his "supernatural" powers. Although Raiden "killed" him by shooting him, Vamp stabbed Emma as he used her as a human shield moments before getting shot. Snake carried Emma to the office in the Shell 1 Core, where she could administer a computer virus that would disable GW. There she was reunited with her brother, and managed to install the virus. Tragically, despite the best efforts of Snake and Otacon, her bleeding wouldn't stop. Suffering from massive internal hemorrhaging, Otacon held his sister in his arms, trying his best to console her. Even when the virus abruptly stopped at ninety percent upload and it seemed uncertain that the virus would work, he kept telling her that everything was alright. Emma then told Otacon that she had become involved in the development of Arsenal Gear not to hurt him, but so that he would "look at her as a woman," to which he responded "I could never do that." As a final wish, while reaching up and grabbing her brother's glasses off of his face, she asked her brother to call her "Emma." As Otacon asked, "What's wrong with 'E.E.'," her arms, floating in a fleeting daze as they reached up to grab her brother's glasses, abruptly fell to the floor. Her eyes continuously stared at her brother as it became clear that Emma was dead. Her brother, realizing his sister was indeed gone, broke down emotionally as he held his sister in his arms and revealed that his affair with her mother (Hal's stepmother) had caused his father to commit suicide (the drowning was not an accident). As the booming voice echoed through the loudspeakers warning of Arsenal Gear's eventual departure, Otacon regained his composure, albeit reluctantly, and rescued the hostages from the Big Shell before it collapsed, leaving his sister as the water consumed both her and the entirety of the Big Shell. Posthumous Although Emma had died, her work hadn't. Five years later (in 2014), Sunny Gurlukovich found Emma's worm cluster data within the virtual library onboard the Nomad. Combining it with Naomi Hunter's prototype FOXALIVE virus in order to perfect it, it was used to eliminate all of the Patriots's AIs, but left certain key factors in the world intact. Trivia In 2009, Emma encountered then-Gurlukovich Mercenary Johnny Sasaki, while crossing the Strut L Oil Fence. Johnny was somewhat dumbfounded on finding a girl in the Big Shell but lets Emma go due to "ancient history" (referring to his experience with Meryl Silverburgh in 2005). Behind the scenes *Her name is a reference to Dr. E.E. Danziger, the scientist from the novel Time and Again. *Upon returning to the Shell 2 Core B1 Filtration Chamber 2 with Emma in tow, if the player saves the game, Rosemary (Raiden's girlfriend) becomes jealous of the attention he gives Emma, accusing him of being attracted to her and Raiden admits he finds Emma cute. **On top of that, if the player presses R1 during a Codec conversation with Emma (while she's speaking), Raiden's thoughts will say "So cute!", he also thinks the same thing for Rosemary. *When Emma is crossing the Strut L Oil Fence, the player can use to directional microphone to hear several different conversations: **If the player points the directional microphone anytime at Emma, they can hear how she feels about the situation. **When Emma reaches the first structure, the player can hear what Emma thinks about Raiden. If the player calls Emma after hearing the conversation, Raiden will retort. **When Emma gets to the second structure, the player can hear the conversation between Emma and Johnny Sasaki. **The final conversation is a humorous comment made towards Solid Snake's feelings towards Emma. If the player uses the directional microphone and points it to where Snake is sniping from afar, the player can hear him say "Should I clear things with Otacon before I ask her out...?" inferring that Snake had a small infatuation for Emma. *Like when Otacon and Snake first met, Emma wet her pants upon Raiden finding her in a locker. *In the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson, Otacon briefly referenced Emma after he and Snake first meet.Metal Gear Solid, Del Rey Books (2008). Emmerich was about to protest more, but the scruffy man in the dark uniform intimidated him. // "All right. I wish EE were here to help us. She's "great" at computer programming." // "Who's EE?" // "My sister Emma. Emma Emmerich. Well, her full name is Emma Emmerich-Danziger. She works for the government, too. Systems analyst for the NSA. Oh, well. She and I don't get along too well, anyway. We haven't spoken in a long time." *At one point, if Raiden interacted with her pet parrot, it will say "Venus in Cancer." In the Japanese version, the translation was actually supposed to be the "Venusian Crab", referring to a character in the movie It Conquered the World, and implying that Emma Emmerich was supposed to be a B-movie fan. However, the reference was lost in translation. *A volunteer female soldier in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker shares a resemblance with Emma. Notes and references See also *Otacon *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *Raiden Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Scientist